noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 511
|image = 511_25_Rai_Smiles.png |Release Date = 21 May 2018 |Chapter = 511 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 510 |Next Chapter = Chapter 512}}In the werewolves' laboratory, Frankenstein is working on waking Muzaka. Lunark approaches him and admires how he can focus like that for several days without rest, and he still hasn't recovered. She says that it seems like he's under pressure to get Muzaka awoken quickly. Frankenstein says that if Muzaka doesn't wake up soon, his master will start having dangerous thoughts again. He continues to say that's fine for him, but she's been there with him this whole time. Lunark gets flustered and says that her wounds have already recovered and since she's only observing, she's not doing much. She quickly changes the subject saying that she's heard his regenerative ability has returned and whether that means that he'll wake up soon. Frankenstein says that he'll recover quicker now that his regeneration has returned, however he can't guarantee that he'll wake up, as it's common for people to remain in a coma, even if their bodies are fine. Lunark agrees. Frankenstein, says that even so, he hopes Muzaka will wake up soon. Lunark is shocked by this and says that she didn't know he cared for Muzaka that much. He says that he would take him by the collar and slap him, if it'd wake him up any quicker. He says that he hopes that Muzaka wakes up, before his master gets stranger ideas. Lunark says that if he's so worried about his master, then why doesn't he go and see him. Since, he hasn't seen him for a few days and he keeps meaning to talk to him about that time, he spoke to him sternly. Frankenstein agrees. Near the shore, Rai is looking out towards the sea. Frankenstein arrives and greets his master adding that Muzaka is recovering quickly. Frankenstein asks Rai to be patient, that he'll wake Muzaka no matter what. Rai interupts and says that there's no need for him to worry. He doesn't think like that now and that when he wanted to transfer the life-force back, it wasn't because he didn't trust Frankenstein. Frankenstein, says he knows. Rai smiles. Lunark arrives and says that Frankenstein has a visitor. The 3rd Elder has arrived in the werewolves land. The werewolf warriors have surrounded him. Kentas bares his teeth. The 3rd Elder says that he hasn't come to fight, Kentas asks if he thinks that they'd believe that? Frankenstein arrives and asks them to wait. Frankenstein asks the 3rd Elder if he was looking for him, the 3rd Elder states he was. He's surprised to see that the 3rd Elder would come to a place where everyone wants to kill him, just to meet him. 3rd Elder says that he didn't want to come here, but he had no choice as he had to meet Frankenstein. Frankenstein asks what's so important that he has to tell him urgently. The 3rd Elder says it's to warn him about the Union's change of leadership. Everyone is shocked. Lunark asks what happened to the 1st Elder. He says that he was defeated by the 13th Elder, Dr. Crombel. Lunark asks how could the 13th Elder defeat the 1st Elder. The 3rd Elder says that Crombel was hiding his powers. She says that's obvious since all the Elders were hiding there true powers. 3rd Elder agrees adding that Crombel's powers far exceeded what they had expected and that he took advantage of the 1st Elder's weakened state to launch an attack. Frankenstein says that he knew Crombel was up to something, but he didn't think that he'd take over the Union so quickly. He asks if the 3rd Elder came here to tell him that the 1st Elder had been defeated and that the 13th Elder had taken over the Union. The 3rd Elder says yes. Frankenstein says he doesn't understand. Just because the leadership of the Union changes, it doesn't make any difference to them, as it doesn't matter who leads the Union. The 3rd Elder says it will matter, since Crombel plans on using the Union's abilities to destroy humanity, this shocks everyone. Lunark asks what he could stand to gain from something like that. The 3rd Elder says that Crombel wants to destroy humanity so that he can replace the people with his mutant creations and become a God of this new world. Frankenstein says that Crombel is insane and asks why the 3rd Elder is telling him this. They were enemies after all, he questions whether, he wants Frankenstein to stop that lunatic, because humans are in danger. 3rd Elder says that's his decision to make, as he only came here to warn him. 3rd Elder says that although Frankenstein won't agree, the Union was created for the humans. He doesn't deny that some of their methods were wrong and that the Union couldn't be controlled, so they ended up doing the opposite of their intended purpose. However, since the 1st Elder took over, the Union has been used for it's original purpose and he can't let the Union be used to destroy humans. He can't let Frankenstein be defeated by Crombel without warning him as that defeats his purpose. Lunark asks if 1st Elder is really dead. 3rd Elder says that they've lost all contact with him. Frankenstein asks about the attack satellites. 3rd Elder says that the automatic attack system was shut down by the 1st Elder before they attacked the werewolves land. He turns and says that they can decide what they want to do and starts leaving. Frankenstein asks what he's going to do now? Is he planning on fighting Crombel by himself? 3rd Elder says that with his powers, he wouldn't be able to defeat all of Crombel's mutants, let alone kill Crombel. He's going to try and stop Crombel in another way. He says that it'll take time for Crombel to take over the Union completely and whilst he still has some authority within the Union, he's going to keep the Union out of Crombel's hands for as long as possible. Lunark asks what will happen if Crombel takes over the Union. 3rd Elder replies that the Union has considerable influence over every single nation, their politics and their armies. If Crombel took control, he could create a war, which would wipe out humanity in no time. Everyone is worried by this.